


Who Let the Rat In?

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: A peaceful walk outside turns the day around with an unexpected encounter.
Relationships: Canon/OC
Kudos: 3





	Who Let the Rat In?

Winter was rolling in, the leaves already all fallen to the ground, crisp to the point of breakage should they be moved. Well travelled paths were covered in shredded leaves, while the ground on either side were untouched, save for where an animal perhaps walked. The king’s advisor often patrolled the paths around the western edge of the castle grounds, enjoying the stillness the late autumn afternoon brought as he sorted through his thoughts; being at a king’s side was no easy task, Emperor especially so as he demanded nothing but perfection. 

It had been some time since the king had taken over the kingdom to the south, they were in the midst of planning a scouting campaign, trying to determine where the next conquest would occur. As the advisor had said, Emperor was considering the kingdom to their east, past the minuscule kingdom that had been easily overcome; with young Prince kidnapped, that had been one of the quickest invasions in history. Now, though, they were getting ready to send out their scouts, see if it was worth the effort to conquer. 

As he walked, he thought, and as he thought, he paid little attention to where he went, until the castle was a fair distance away. The advisor had been quite wrapped up in his thoughts, and began to wonder, what had broken him from them; a light whimper was answer enough, his head turning to study the leaf covered ground. 

It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d seen nature in the midst of its work, a predator working on its prey was common in the woods. Blood stained the leaves leading to a thick tree, eventually disappearing behind; perhaps a coyote or other canine hunter found some rodent to munch? Turning his attention back to the path, he stopped as he heard the laboured breathing, the light whimper... and a very soft “I don’t want to die”. 

It took him a moment to realize that those were words, that a person had said them. Blood, pained sounds... eyes widening as he ran to the tree, rounding it to find someone leaned against the roots, a complete mess. Scrapes and cuts, bruises and ripped clothes, a young woman winced as she realized she wasn’t alone. “Please don’t hurt me.” 

Slightly taken aback at the suggestion he’d hurt her, the advisor shook his head. “Why would I do that? C’mon, I can help ya.” As she took her time to debate what he said, the advisor studied her a bit more in depth. Face gentle, skin unmarred save the seemingly fresh injuries, her clothes weren’t from the kingdom, the fabric and stained glass adornments were telltale signs of a coastal kingdom. With her baby like skin, she had to be a noble at least, but what in the world was she doing close to Emperor’s castle, extremely roughed up? 

“I’d just like some water, I’ll be fine otherwise,” she said, her voice nearly scratchy. 

That wasn’t an option, not with him anyway. “At least allow me to bandage you, those will be infected before long.” 

She gave pause to think; this richly dressed man was right, her cuts would infect soon enough, especially if she stayed in the middle of a forest of decaying leaves. “Alright, I accept. Thank you.” 

He watched her struggle to stand, it was painful at best, so he took her in his arms, as it would be much easier, and much faster, to carry her than to wait for her to limp along. “Of course. Introductions, my name is Eging, I work at the castle.” He still didn’t know who she was, and figured he’d play it safe; it was well known that most foreign kingdoms disliked Emperor and anyone close to him. 

The smile she gave him, albeit pained and sad, melted his heart. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Eging, my name is Matcha. I am, or at least was, a noble in the coastal kingdom.” So Eging has been correct with his guess. “I don’t think I can go back.” As much as he wanted to press further, he had to get those injuries cleaned, ensure they didn’t fester. After a quick debate in his head, he settled on bringing her to the castle infirmary instead of his home, they’d have better medical supplies than he did at home. 

The infirmary was located hopefully far away of wherever the king was, he did not need Emperor making things worse. However, worse things would get, as Prince had acquired a scrape while training with his wooden sword, and Emperor insisted on having it dressed immediately. The younger brother was sat on a bench, arms crossed as a nurse attended to his shin. “It’s not even bleeding I don’t need it bandaged.” 

The king would have none of it, the younger one not fully understanding why. “It’s open, it needs to be covered, or else it will get infected and you’ll lose-“ silence fell as his majesty finally caught sight of his advisor and the... thing he had dragged in. “Eging, rats aren’t permitted on castle grounds.” 

Before he could respond, Matcha seemed up find energy, enough to mouth off at the king at least. “I’m less of a rat than you are a slime ball,” she tried to hiss, but her dry throat prevented that. Tall, blond, arrogant, dressed to the nines, Matcha had no doubt that this was the infamous king she’d heard about. 

Emperor was taken aback by the response, never did people talk to him like that, unless they had a death wish. “Get her out before I have her put in the dungeon, she’s an absolute mess of a commoner, I won’t have her using up my medical supplies.”

“If you’d care to recall, Emperor, Rider didn’t look much better when you dragged him here. And would a commoner have stained glass in her clothes?”

Emperor gave an annoyed huff, he’d gotten called on his bullshit and he hated that. “She could be a common thief who stole the clothes.” The fact that Eging was already so defensive of her didn’t sit well with him at all. 

“She stole clothes that just happen to be tailored to fit her exact body? Okay, Emperor, believe what you want.” 

And he did, for all of two minutes, before he changed his tune. Eging had told the nurse to start working on Matcha, and she was taken behind a screen; with so many men present, it wouldn’t do to patch her up in the open. Emperor, however, adopted a smile, then told Prince to run along, he was planning something. “Very well, she can stay. If she is who she says she is, I imagine I can get quite the ransom for her.” 

It took everything the nurse had to keep Matcha, who’s clothes had to be removed, behind the screen. “No. No no no, you are not ransoming me back home, I am not going back, end of story.” 

“Oh, do tell, rat.” 

He could feel the hatred coming from her, and he revelled in it. “I will fight you, I am not going back. From everything I’ve heard on the streets, my husband to be is a foul thing, and I’m not going back.” Eging stared blankly at the screen she was behind, shocked at that revelation. “Look. I’m not going back, apparently he’s an asshole to his family, and I got hit by bandits where Eging found me. I’ve had a bad week and you are not fucking ransoming me.” 

“This is my kingdom, I am it’s king, I will do as I please, rat.” With that said, he spun and left, forcing himself to have the last word. 

Matcha fumed in silence as the nurse worked on her cuts, then realized something. “Eging, are you still there?” 

“Mm, yes, yes of course.” He was there, but he was lost deep in his thoughts. 

“I don’t have any clothes...” 

Colour flooded Eging’s cheeks; of course she didn’t have clothes, hers were torn and a complete mess. “I’ll um, see if I can find you something, until we can get some dresses tailored to your size.” 

“Thank you, Eging,” Matcha said, then immediately hissed as alcohol was poured into her cuts to clean them. “Ow ow ow ow ow.” 

It took Eging some time to track down appropriate clothing for Matcha, like hell he’d give her an extra scullery maid outfit they had; she needed something finer, but finally, he tracked down a dress. Simply white, a deep red trim on all the edges, and a gold and red belt to tie at her waist, it would have to do for now. Matcha, however, was beyond grateful that she had something to wear; all cleaned up and bandaged, she was smiling at Eging when she was finally released. “Thank you. I apologize I can’t curtsy, my leg was cut badly.” 

He honestly didn’t care if she did or not, no, she was stunning, cute, and hell if he didn’t find her appealing. “No, it’s okay, you needn’t do that. I can tell you’re appreciative enough. Come, let’s get you to bed.” 

“I suppose I have little choice in the matter.” 

“I won’t force you, but please, consider allowing me to offer you residence while you heal.” 

Matcha looked at the wooden ceiling, then the stone walls. “I don’t like the idea living in the same building as his Royal Assness.” 

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but finally Eging realized what she had said, and burst out laughing; never in his life had he heard anyone call Emperor something so negative, while sounding so secure with themselves, not worrying about the consequences. He could imagine the king’s face if it got back to him, and he laughed some more; Emperor would be livid. “Don’t worry, you won’t be staying here. I have a nice house, albeit on these grounds, that I call home. I may be advisor to the king, but I most definitely need my space.” 

Her eyes lit up at the thought of not being cooped up in the castle, under the same roof as the king. “Okay, that I can do- Eging what are you doing?” 

As soon as Matcha agreed, Eging had picked her up. “I thought it obvious that I’d carry you, seeing as you can’t walk.” Her cheeks flushed, though she made no motion to move out of his arms. Eging was nothing but kind to her, what did she do to deserve him entering her life? 

“Okay. Again, thank you.”


End file.
